Spirits (Species)
Spirits (named in the Agori language) were a powerful species created by the Great Beings, with the original intention that they would enhance Toa powers. History During the construction of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings decided to create a species whose only purpose was to add to a Toa's power. These powerful beings were given abilities such as shapeshifting and being able to mimick Kanohi powers, as well as feeding of Toa power, so that they would be unable to survive without Toa. The idea was that a Spirit would bond to a Toa and aid them in battle, being able to feed of said Toa's power in return. This would have no adverse effect on the Toa, asides from preventing them from creating any Toa Stones if they had not already done so. However, this species turned out to be more powerful than the Great Beings intended them to be, to the point that they even developed emotions. The Spirits' new ability to choose what they wanted made them too unpredictable, so they were gathered up and contained in facilities that rendered their powers inert. Within these facilities the Spirits were observed by the Great Beings and attempts to teach them made, but it was eventually decided that the Spirits could not be used as intended. In the Prime Reality, the Spirits were left abandoned in the facilities when the Shattering occured, eventually starving to death with the lack of any Toa. Alternate Realities In an alternate universe, one of the Great Beings' containment facilities was breached and a number of Spirits escaped. Those that escaped onto Bara Magna soon died or entered a hibernatory state due to there being no Toa to feed on, eventually fading into Agori legend. However, an estimated seventy Spirits made their way to the partially constructed Matoran Universe, drawn there by the inert Toa Power in the Matoran. However, finding few actual Toa, most of the Spirits entered hibernation, remaining within the Mata Nui robot through the rest of its construction and eventual launch. Over the next few millenia, most Spirits remained undiscovered, however a few were awoken by Matoran transforming into Toa and quickly sort out and bonded to these new Toa. Most remained ignorant to the existence of Spirits, though both the Brotherhood of Makuta and Order of Mata Nui new of these creatures, Helryx herself being bonded to a Spirit. Each of these organisations attempted to gather and or kill the Spirits and the Toa they'd bonded to. In their hibernatory state, the Spirits could be easily captured and bonded to a host when appropriate. Unfortunately, they are almost impossible to find while in this state, making it easier to find Spirits that have already awoken easier to find. Less than a dozen live Spirits are in the possession of either group, though both continue to hunt for more, recognising their use in battle and the threat they would pose in the enemies' hands. Abilities and Traits Spirits have a wide variety of abilities. They can shapeshift into almost any form they desire, though they cannot change their size; due to this, it is unknown what Spirits originally looked like. They also have the ability to convert themselves into an energy-like state. If there are no Toa for a Spirit to bond to, it may convert itself into its energy form and hibernate within a small crystal resembling a Toa Stone. However, the Spirit will remain in this state until awoken by a surge of Toa Power, such as a Matoran becoming a Toa nearby. Spirits have the ability to mimick Kanohi powers that they've seen in use. However, their skill with these powers depends on practice. They also have to remember how to use a Kanohi power, which requires regular use of said power. Due to this, Spirits rarely learn more than three powers at a time. Spirits communicate telepathically. However, they think with images and emotions, rather than words. This makes communication with other species difficult for both parties involved. Despite this, bonded pairs can learn to understand each other over time. Spirits feed on Toa Power, making them entirely dependent on Toa. As such, in order to survive a Spirit must bond with a Toa. The bond will last till either the Spirit or the Toa dies and prevents either from moving to far from the other. A Spirit will not harm the Toa they are bonded to and will usually follow their orders, though they do not have to do so. The Toa in turn feeds their power to the Spirit, preventing them from creating Toa Stones and eventually turning the Toa into a Turaga. The Toa cannot choose not to feed their Spirit, but the Spirit cannot feed from a Turaga or bond to another Toa while their current partner is still alive, meaning the Spirit will die once their partner becomes a Turaga, unless the Turaga dies first. Behaviour Due to their dependence on Toa, Spirits will seek out and offer their assistance to Toa, forming a symbiotic relationship with said Toa. Most Spirits will aid a Toa in whatever they do, though some may choose to do otherwise. However, neither the Toa nor Spirit can directly harm the other, meaning at least a small level of cooperation is required. When no Toa are around, Spirits will either hibernate and wait to be awoken by a Toa's power, or simply die. Known Spirits TBA Trivia *Spirits were never given a name by the Great Beings. The name 'Spirits' was given to them by the Agori, accounting for why their name is not in the Matoran Language. *The Spirits developing emotions may have been Velika's inspiration for giving emotions to all the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe.